Standing in the dark
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: SOMNG FIC OF FTANDING IN THE DARK BY LAWSON INN ZACH POV WHEN HE LOSES CAMMIE. NO SPIES. ONE SHOT! X


**A/N THIS IS A SONG FIC WITH NO SPIES AND IT IS ALL IN ZACHS POV. IT IS BASED ON THE SONG STANDING IN THE DARK BY LAWSON. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS OR THE SONG STANDING IN THE DARK! **

**Zach POV:**

Two months ago Cammie and I broke up because I was stupid enough to let her slip through my fingers. I was in the gym with the rest of the football team watching the cheerleaders practice and I was waiting for Cammie so we could go see a movie. Tina was flirting with me a usual but once everyone left I was still waiting for Cammie as she was in detention for texting in Algebra, such a bad ass! Then Tina came up to me "Still waiting for Cam Zachy?" this was usual for Tina flirting but tonight he was slowly grinding her body into mine, "Tina pack that in, and yes I'm still waiting for Cammie now please get lost" I said I know I was a bit harsh but Cam could walk in any minute. But after she sat in silence for about two minutes she slowly sat onto my lap and I tried to protest but she snaked her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. As I was just about to pull away the gym filled with a gasp, "Sorry I'm late Zach but I can see you are managing fine without me!" Cammie shouted as she ran out of the gym crying I pushed Tina of of me and chased her but I was too late she was already off in her car back home.

So now I am just...

_Sitting here wide awake_

_Thinking about when I last saw you_

_I know you're not far away_

_I close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying here next to me_

_Wearing nothing but a smile_

... Then it hit me like a ton of bricks I wanted to see her to properly apologise I hadn't really talked to her since that. Sure she shouted at me down the phone but I still loved her and it hurt now waking up everyday to know I will hear her laugh see he smile feel her lips. It just never happened. It wasn't like she was depressed and never laughed or smiled, after the whole drama with me and her she moved on pretty quick. Well she put on a mask, I knew her better than she knew herself and I could tell it was just an act. Her eyes still showed her love for me. I may sound big headed but I can't help it. I need to see her though, so I grabbed my leather jacket and phone and headed to her house...

_Gotta leave right away_

_Counting cracks along the pavement_

_To see you face to face_

_Thinking about the conversation_

_I know I'm not one to change_

_I've never wanted nothing more_

_But as I walk up to your door_

... I as I stood outside of her house I glanced in through the window and I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Cammie Morgan, she wore a White dress and a leather jacket I got her for her birthday last year. Her long gorgeous hair flowed gracefully down her back and just as I was about to walk to the door Josh (apparently her new boyfriend) turned up pulled her to his chest...

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark_

... My heart sank as I saw her smile into his eyes as they slowly swayed in front of her fire. She looked incredible and for once I fully realised what I had lost. My love. I realised how much pain I must have put her through to see someone she loved kiss someone else. I felt sick as he held her waist tightly and slowly but softly kissed her neck, I wanted to run and never come back but my heart told me to stay...

_All I want to do is hide_

_But I can't stop myself from staring_

_Wishing his hands were mine_

_... Josh slowly walked over to the lights and dimmed them and the once again joined Cammie and they held one another close; he arms around his neck he hands on her waist. But as j tried to hate her I could I mean I did cheat on her, then he slowly and passionately kissed her lips..._

_I can't stop myself from caring_

_And as he turns down the lights_

_I'm feeling paralysed_

_And as he looks into her eyes_

_Yeah, alright_

... I looked through the glass and once again...

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, ohh, oohh_

_I'm standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark_

... For one last time I looked t her though the window and I saw her elegant body sway through the crowd and my heart broke into a million priced when I realised...

_She's someone else's angel_

_She's someone else's angel_

**A/N JUST A LITTLE SONG FIC SORRY THERE WAS NO SPIES HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANY OTHER ONE JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT SONGS AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! :)**


End file.
